Sentimientos
by BlackRose-R
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste [EdxWin] Ed siente algo por ella ...pero es como su hermana! No puede sentir nada ...o si? Dejen revews please.


**S**entimientos

Primero que todo soy BlackRose-R, soy nueva y este es mi primer fic entonces espero que les agrade. Porfavor dejen comentarios ...aps. Se me olvidava que FMA no es mío TT porq ue si lo fuera ... Ed tambien seria mio ¬ Porsiacaso los que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de Ed. OK? Aquí va . ; )

* * *

''_Ella._

_La conozco como nadie: Winry Rockbell._

_Es como una gran hermana para mi…¿hermana? No. Es diferente, es más que una hermana: por ejemplo, nunca la podría mirar con los mismos ojos que a Al .Nunca. Ella es diferente… pero qué es para mi? Tal vez una simple amiga de infancia…no. Es más que una amiga de infancia y algo diferente de una hermana para mi…. Recuerdos… Como me golpeaba con esa maldita llave … pero no se porqué, díganme masoquista, pero ya no me molesta … son recuerdos …me traen tantos recuerdos … Ella está en mi mente, en la gran mente del Alquimista de Acero, esa imagen que no se puede borrar … es contra mi voluntad. Qué siento por ella? Es como mi hermana! No puedo sentir nada! Pero pasa, siento algo ... Algo que me preocupa extrañamente… Nunca. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir asi … Como un imbécil enfrente de ella … Ella. Que estoy diciendo! Edward Elric! YO! Pero es que ella me hace cambiar … me hace pensar diferente ..quizá …no. Nunca. JAMÁS! Que tonterías estoy pensando! Soy un tonto. Como puedo pensar eso! Pero ella… Quizá …solo quizá sea …. AMOR. … … Que tonterías … ES COMO MI HERMANA! Pero sin duda no lo es …. Entonces .. es eso lo que siento tan profundamente por ella ¿ Esa palabra que nunca había rozado mis labios? Ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido? Ese pensar que nunca me había invadido? Está decidido … eso … eso es. Pero …cómo? Cuándo? Desde cuándo siento esto? Desde pequeños o recién ahora? No podría especificarlo …pero lo siento …''_

En ese momento estaba en Rinzenbull… Ed no podía aguantarse mas las ganas de decírselo a Winry …

Win, tenemos de hablar- dijo Ed.. con la mirada baja, lo cual asustó a Winry, ya que se esperaba malas noticias.

De acuerdo- respondió la rubia.

Fueron a un lugar apartado … Edward se ruborizó '_No puede ser, no debo ruborizarme …'_ …

-Winry, te debo decir algo …

-Te vas de nuevo de Rinzenbull … verdad? –dijo Winry muy triste, esperando una afirmación como respuesta.

-No. Respondió el Alquimista.

- Entonces …qué? – Dijo asombrada la chica..

-Es que yo te…

Se ruborizó aún más… No sabía que decir, nunbca se había enfrentado a esta situación,y sin pensarlo hizo que sus labios tocaran los de la chica. Por un momento mágico, el cual pareció una eternidad, se besaron y olvidaron todos los problemas y las penas. Todo se diluía en tan dulce beso, tan dulce como el caramelo. Cuando la eternidad pasó y sus labios dejaron de jugar uno con el otro. Edward susurró suavemente:

-Solo te quería decir que .. te AMO.

-Creo … -respondió

-Que cosa?- Dijo suavemente Ed, aún besándola un poco, aún jugando con las labios de Winry.

-Creo que …yo también.

Fue declarado. Todo era perfecto. Ella lo amaba. El la amaba. Ahora, como nunca, se besaron de una forma más dulce aún, como un millón de caramelos juntos. Sus lengua jugaban una en el territorio de la otra mientras sus labios se acariciaban dulcemente. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

''_Nunca. unca creí que ella sintiera eso por mi …como si tuvieras una especie de telepatía … Ella también me ama.''_

_(Varios años después)_

-Papá! - gritaba una pequeña niña de apenas unos 5 años

-Que pasa mi amor?- dijo en personage rubio ,era Ed... pero ya estaba mas 'grande'

-Mamá te llama - dijo la pequeña

-Ok.

Ed se dirigio a su casa en Rinzembull, entró y ahi estaba la madre de la pequeña. Winry Rockbell.

* * *

Ahí esta 0 Porsiacaso es el primer fic que escribo entonces no sean demasiado exigentes con los revews. Sé que no es 'perfecto' pero igual quede muy conforme con le resultado. Agradezco todos los comentarios, exepto los flamings ¬¬… ok Chaus! 

----> Gracias por los revews ToT ... Es mi primer fic, no crei q les gustara tanto TwT


End file.
